Definitely
by IwillYURIforYAOI
Summary: DEAD POET'S SOCIETY Todd has a crush on Neil... but how will he overcome his fear? T for minor swearing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, so I watched the Dead Poet's Society, and, as per usual, I had to write a whole bunch of fanfiction to get all the feels out of my system. I just wanted a short, fluff fic about Todd finally asking Neil out, but it turned into four (admittedly short) chapters. Let's see how this goes, huh?**

Chapter 1 – Looks like Toddy Boy is in looove

"Uh oh," Neil said loudly. His friend Todd had just walked into the commons and _every _boy in it knew what that look on his face was.

"Wha oh?" Todd asked, taking his place alongside Neil, Charlie, Pitts, and Meeks at their usual table.

"Looks like Toddy Boy…" Charlie paused dramatically for effect. He was nothing if not dramatic. "Is in _looove_."

"Yeah," Pitts chimed in, "Knox gave us that same look with Chris."

"Hey!" Knox exclaimed. This was still kind of a sensitive subject for both Knox and Chris, considering the happy couple had broken up a week previous.

"_If I don't have Chris I'm going to kill myself_," Meeks teased, doing a spot-on impression of Knox.

"Hey, this isn't about me! We were teasing Todd, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Pitts said, turning his attention back on the blonde who was blushing deeply.

"Out with it." Charlie commanded. "Who is she?"

"Shut up _Newonda_," Todd muttered, crossing his arms and staring at his shoes. "I'm not going to say." At Neil's carefully calculating look, Todd blushed even deeper. Suddenly, Meeks hissed through an inhale.

"Oh," he said with a knowing smile. "I see." When Todd's shot his friend a fearful look, Meeks pretended to lock his lips shut with a sympathetic one.

"Meeks!" Charlie exclaimed, echoing the thoughts of all the boys at the table. Everyone had leaned forward in protest at the silent exchange between Meeks and Todd. "Meeks goddammit, tell me."

"C'mon guys, it doesn't take a genius to figure out who _she_ is." Todd and Meeks smiled faintly at the joke no one else caught.

"Ten minutes, boys!" a gruff voice called from the doorway. Everyone muttered varying forms of protest and began to slowly pack up their books and things.

"You know we're going to figure it out eventually, Todd," Knox warned, walking out of the room with a large pile of notebooks in his arms. Todd looked back down at his hands.

"Oh I don't know Knoxious," Meeks teased. "It's so stupidly simple that you'll never guess it."

Neil decided to guess anyway. "That girl from town that winked at you the other day."

"We should get to our rooms," Todd said, completely ignoring all the other boys.

"C'mon Meeks," Charlie declared with a small motion of his hand. He held almost nothing as he walked out of the room with Meeks close on his tail. "You'll tell me eventually." Meeks snorted ad walked out of the room.

One by one the other boys had finished packing and made their way back to their rooms leaving just Todd sitting in his chair and Neil hovering over him, waiting so they could walk back to the room together.

"Hey, you're really bummed about this crush thing, huh?" Neil noticed when Todd barely moved to acknowledge anyone leaving. Todd's face twisted in a way Neil couldn't quite categorize. "I shouldn't have brought it up… I'm sorry."

Todd snapped his head up to look at Neil, surprise written all over his face. An apology was quite possibly the last thing he was expecting. Being the youngest child in his family had accustomed him to constant thoughtless comments and little to no apologies, so when someone broke this streak it always gave him a bit of a shock. Neil looked bemused at the surprised look, but turned slowly and began to head out the door by himself so Todd could have some alone time.

"Wait!" Todd said suddenly, again surprising both himself and Neil. "Um… Walk me back?"

"C'mon, Todd." Neil helped him up. "Do you even have to ask?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two, ready to read. As always, this is completely un-beta'd so if you find mistakes or have any suggestions for improvement let me know. **

Chapter 2 – Why don't you ask Mr. Keating?

The next afternoon, Meeks talked to Todd. He'd actually been trying to approach the blonde since they'd both woken up, but Todd was incredibly good at avoiding anyone when he wanted to. Meeks had to corner – quite literally _corner_ – Todd in the bathroom while the poet brushed his teeth.

"When are you going to confront him?" Meeks asked. Todd almost choked on his toothbrush and hurriedly spit out toothpaste in the sink that Meeks hadn't blocked him off from.

"What?!"

"Neil. When are you going to tell Neil you like him?"

_Damn_, Todd cursed. Meeks really _had_ figured it out. Todd spluttered for a response and settled with, "You know he's not into me. Or… guys…" The blonde mentally chalked up his homosexuality as one more thing on the list of _Reasons Todd almost no self-esteem_.

"I don't know," Meeks considered thoughtfully. "Last year he had the hugest crush on a guy on his senior year. He didn't tell anyone or anything," The redhead quickly added at Todd's doubtful look, "but it was so obvious."

Todd shuffled his feet, took a swig of water, and spit, washing away the rest of the toothpaste in his mouth. After a long drink, he spoke.

"I just…" Todd faltered. "Don't know how to bring it up."

Meeks shrugged. "It's not like I have a lot of experience with dating." He gestured to himself, wordlessly admitting that his looks had everything to do with it. "Why don't you ask Mr. Keating? I'm sure he'd help you out."

Needless to say, right before the boys were sent to bed, Todd hightailed it down to Mr. Keating's office. He'd only heard about it once from Neil, but when he got there it was just as his friend (crush) described. It was the most cluttered room the blonde had ever been in, yet somehow it seemed like home. There was just enough space in the room to make tea and pull together two chairs, which is exactly what Mr. Keating did when Todd walked in.

"What do you need, Todd?" Mr. Keating asked, handing a small teacup to Todd. "You look worried."

"Well, uh…" Todd sipped piping hot tea and managed not to burn himself. "I have this… crush on… someone… and I don't know… how to tell, uh, them that… well… I like them."

"You know, Todd," Mr. Keating started in his careful, calculating tone, "Sometimes these things aren't as hard as they seem to be. And if you're talking about who I think you're taking about," Mr. Keating punctuated these words with a wink, "then you'll have no problem telling him, er, _them_," (It was an intentional slip up, Todd knew it.) "because they already like you."

"Think so?" Todd asked.

"Of course. I know so. You're very sweet and very smart. This person would be happy for you to ask them out."

"Oh," Todd said, blaming the self-conscious flush in his cheeks on the steam coming off the tea. "Thank you. And, uh, thanks for helping me."

"Any time, Todd. And, uh, let me know what Neil says."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just a short little chapter chock-full of embarrassing stutters. **

Chapter 3 – Umm, uh, uhm, uh…

Carried on a wave of courage started by Mr. Keating, Todd marched right into the commons… And deflated when he saw Neil. Nervousness, naturally, took over, and instead of marching straight over to Neil and demanding the brunette go out with him, he slinked over and sort of stammered.

He was stuck at repeating, "Umm, uh, uhm, uh…" until Meeks elbowed him in the back discreetly, but really hard.

"Umm… NeilcanItalktoyouinprivateplease?" Todd stuttered, running all his words together.

"Can it wait two seconds?" Neil asked, without looking up at his friend. He moved a black piece on the chess board and waited for Knox to move his white piece. "'Cause I'm about to win this –" He broke off when he finally looked up. When Neil saw Todd's face, something in the blonde's eyes must have alerted Neil to how pressing this was because he stood immediately, knocked over the black king standing near the middle of the board, and followed his friend down the hallway to their dorm.

"What's going on?" Neil asked. Something seemed different about his friend just then, something that he couldn't quite put his finger on. The brunette pulled out the chair from his desk and straddled the back of it, facing Todd.

"I just wanted to ask…" The blonde swallowed hard. "Do you… wanna… have… a… coffee… with me, or something?"

"Like a…" Now it was Neil's turn to falter. "Like a date?"

"Yes," Todd said before he could overthink it.

"Yes," Neil responded, just as fast as Todd had, "I want to go on a date with you."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Last chapter! Now I get to post all my fluffy one shots and put them in the storyline after this. Hope y'all enjoyed the story!**

Chapter 4 – We _have_ to get them on a real date

Both boys almost refused to let each other out of their sight for the next few days. If Todd went to the bathroom, Neil found an excuse to go too, even if was just to floss. When Neil had to go back to their room for something, Todd magically realized he'd forgotten _everything_ he needed for the class period and needed to go back too. Like, _right away_.

"Okay," Knox said, about a week later. "We _have_ to get them on a real date. They're making me sick."

"All right boys," Charlie agreed, passing his gaze over each Dead Poet's Society member, "I think we know what we have to do.

Twenty good minutes of planning and ten good minutes of completely screwing up the plan later, the boys managed to secure two bikes, a big picnic lunch, some time off school grounds (kind of approved by the headmaster), and _maybe_ a small condo in Paris.

When 11:30 rolled around, Neil and Todd found themselves biking down the road into town, a large picnic basket resting between Neil's handlebars. The two boys skirted around the town's square to find a little secluded park squished between the buildings. As per usual, it was empty.

"How did Charlie even pull this off?" Todd asked, grinning a little too widely and peering into the basket. Ham and turkey sandwiches stared back, along with M&Ms, cherries, grapes, bags of chips, a pack of cigarettes, and a note.

_Be back by 2:00 you crazy lovebirds. Have fun._

_~Charlie, Pitts, Meeks_

"I don't know," Neil said, answering Todd's question. "Sometimes with Charlie it's best not to know."

The boys spent a solid hour and a half in the park talking and eating food, then another half hour riding around town and grabbing an iced mocha and a caramel cappuccino. When they finally made it back to the school, they chained their bikes up to the rack.

"That was fun," Neil said.

Todd nodded and mmhmed in agreement. "We should do that again." Todd finally jammed the lock together and heard it click. Satisfied, he stood and looked up at Neil just as the brunette leaned forward. Neil's kiss landed intentionally just below Todd's ear onto his neck, causing the blonde to shiver.

"Definitely."


End file.
